


Fiam drabble oneshot

by NightRogue94



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRogue94/pseuds/NightRogue94
Summary: this is something I did in 2013!(song belongs to Katy Perry)characters belong to MOA and CN





	Fiam drabble oneshot

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're never gonna change."  
"Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster can't get off this ride" -Katy Perry's hot N cold

Fistina and the short, lanky, skinny Kraaho has been dating for weeks until Liam has received the news from one of the big tough  
guys who resembled being a punk rock person with epic weapons and has muscles.

Liam didn't take the news so well so that's when he went to the undertown stealing a bunch of bird seeds, a box of tissues with some other items he took from Pakmar's place and other stores while 2 plumbers were catching him fast as they can before he  
gets away with things.

"Why would a chicken-like alien would want a box of tissues with some other bunch of random item? That sounds really strange"  
said the short brown haired teenager who wore a 10 on his shirt with a powerful device on his wrist.

Rook looked at the boy with confused looks then, he scans everywhere for some clues with his Proto-tool in his hand while his partner went off to look for some clues to find out what Liam was up to before he decides to run this world with a bunch of Fistinas  
everywhere at this point of time.

Liam was sitting in his own lair, crying his eyes out while he was eating the bird seed which was his favorite food of all time when a dark, mysterious, bulky femmine figure has stepped in the buliding with a very surprised expression on her face when she saw him in tears and sadness.

"Liam?"  
"Fistina?"

She had a confused look on her face after she saw him in a world of sadness and tears.  
Liam came up to Fistina and told her that he was sorry for something he did that made him a huge big jerk after all.

"Liam, it's ok, you didn't do anything wrong and I didn't mean to make you feel really jealous"  
Fistina replied with a big smile on her face while she put her arms around him to confort Liam

He looked at Fistina with a happy expression on his face "you'll always be my friend no matter who you are"

She smiled and said "I'll always be your friend, forever and always."  
Liam and Fistina both hugged with a burst of laughter that was always cheerful and full of happiness.

"One more thing, Fistina."  
"What?" She turned around and looked at him.  
"I love you"

Fistina smiled and kissed him on the forehead to show that she really cares about him.


End file.
